


I'm Not Doing That Again

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Breakup, King Alistair, Post Blight, anti-eamon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: At a special event, Eamon makes an announcement that leaves Alistair furious.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I'm Not Doing That Again

Alistair throws his crown at the couch, watching the simple gold peaks bounce against the cushions. “That was ridiculous,” he snarls, tugging at the metal clasps holding his fur cloak over his shoulders. “Can you believe that?”

Teagan, drunk and wavering, takes a deep breath and nods slowly. “Yes, Sire,” he says, attempting to sound agreeable but mostly sounding as if he’s about to be sick. “Ridiculous.”

“I’m sending Eamon away,” Alistair continues. He begins to pace, feeling like a caged lion the Orlesian envoy brought to Ferelden once. “Where can he go?”

Teagan shrugs, flopping into a chair before the fire. “The Storm Coast?” he chuckles. “Isolde will  _ hate _ the weather.”

Alistair stops and turns to look at his uncle, his hazel eyes wide with surprise. “The Storm Coast…” He murmurs. “Teagan, that’s brilliant! We can do it tomorrow!”

“Huh? You mean you  _ really  _ want to send Eamon and Isolde away from court?”

Rage bubbles over and Alistair wants to throw more than his blasted crown. “You saw what he did there! Announcing my engagement without even  _ mentioning _ it to me! I should strip him of his title!”

Holding his head, Teagan leans forward, putting his elbows on his knees. “But Alistair, didn’t you agree to the match?”

“What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well, your coronation anniversary really is the perfect time to announce an engagement, don’t you think?”

Alistair would hit him if he thought it would help the churning of his gut. “But I didn’t want to have to see... I didn’t mean for— Damn Eamon!”

Teagan looks up at him, realization dawning. “You didn’t mean for _ Hera _ to be there when it was announced,” he finishes, sitting back. “Or you didn’t mean to have to see her when she heard about it. Because I was standing beside her when Eamon made the announcement, and it was...awful for her.”

Alistair turns away, clasping his hands behind his back and staring at the fire. “I saw her.”

Maker, seeing Hera walk in on Teagan’s arm had been enough of a shock. He’d thought that after a year, he’d have been fine if he saw her again. She hadn’t answered any of his letters or summons; hadn’t accepted any invitation to court. 

But she’d been there tonight, laughing and smiling and being everything he’d ever known her to be— but  _ better. _ This was the pampered, eloquent woman who Tybalt had carried into the Ostagar camp a lifetime ago. 

Seeing her face during the announcement had ripped Alistair’s heart out. She had paled and looked away before a deep flush flooded her skin. Zevran had tilted his head toward her, offering a hand, and her own had been shaking when she took it. According to Teagan, she’d made some excuse and left the ball immediately after.

“Alistair, you could go see her,” Teagan offers. “I could tell you where she is. Where she’s going.”

“No,” Alistair says in a quiet voice. “I know what would happen, and I’m not doing that again.”


End file.
